One More Night
by geeksrchic
Summary: Austin and Ally constantly fight, just to make up the next day. They're tired of fighting, but when they have a huge blow out, bigger than all their others, will they end their friendship or become something more? Auslly!
1. So Damn Dysfunctional

"That's it! Get OUT!" I yell.

"Fine! I don't need your stupid, amateur songs anymore and i most definitely don't need you!" he says, storming through the living room of my apartment.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can't write a song for your damn life! I helped you get to the top! Ya hear me you idiot!" I take whatever is closest to me and throw it at him.

It didn't get to him because he was already out the room, slamming the door in the process.

_**2 weeks earlier **_

_****_"I'm sorry, Als. I wasn't thinking and i didn't mean any of those things i said to you. You mean the world to me." he says while pulling me into a tight hug and resting his chin on my head.

Right now, he was apologizing for yet another argument we've had. For every argument, the next day, Austin would apologize for everything. Then we would hug and everything would be better again. It was the same routine every time.

"I know, Austin. I'm sorry, too." He doesn't know how much this fighting is getting old to me. I'm tired of apologizing just to fight again 1 day after. But for some reason, it keeps happening.

"Okay, well I'm going go meet Dez at the food court. I'll see you later, Ally!" says Austin while heading out the door. Just then, my best girl pal comes through the store's doors.

"Apology number...164?" asks Trish, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been counting?"

"Yup. It's the only thing that keeps me busy, besides getting fired. But seriously Ally. This fighting is getting old. Dez and I can't handle coming over to your houses every other night just to comfort you. I mean, we have stuff to do at 7 pm , too!"

"I know Trish, and trust me, you are being such a great friend. But I'm getting tired of fighting just to forget what caused it in the first place!"

"Ya know, all those nights of comforting you has made me realize what all those fights had in common."

"Really? Then tell me already." I practically scream in her face.

"It all starts with Austin hitting on some other girl...that's not you." she says calmly. "And you know what that means. You're jealous because you like Austin. Heck! It's safe to say you even love him!"

"Oh heck no! I can't like my best friend, let alone _love_ him!"

"Pleeeeeeease, Ally! You're in denial, and it's not just a river in Egypt. In fact, you're so in denial, you might be drowning! BOOM! See that! I just added Social Studies to this conversation!"

Is what she's saying true? Am I in love with Austin? I mean, with his perfect body, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect- woah! I did not just think that!

"Um, yeah you did Ally. Just, you didn't think it. You said it."

"Oh, that's just great!" I say sarcastically. "Wait. Is that Austin...hitting on another girl? He said he would be with Dez! He lied to me! Ugh, what does she have that i don't have?" Then I hear a_ BLEEP_.

"Um, Trish, what are you doing?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just recording one of your rants of jealousy so back up my claim that you love Austin. It was sooo good! I mean, did you =hear what you just said? Oh, let me just play it back. Gosh, i should have recorded this stuff before!" says Trish. Then she plays back the recording of me saying:

_"What does she have that I don't have?"_

"Have any comebacks now, Ally. But you shouldn't. This recording says it all."

"..."

"Ha! I knew it. Now just man up and say you love Austin or at least that you like him."

"No! I don't like him! I never did and never will!"

"That's too bad. Well, I guess I could ask him out now. I've always _loved _his smile. Oh! And definitely his abs and-"

"OKAY! I like Austin! There, I said it! Happy?"I say.

"Of course I am! I recorded the whole thing..."


	2. Stupid

**Austin's POV**

"Sup, babe" I say coolly. I'm standing here in the mall hitting on some other chick whose name I'll forget five minutes later.

"Hi," she giggles.

Brittany, or Brianna, or whatever her name is, her giggle is pretty weird and pig-like. Why can't girls' giggles be like Ally's? I mean, Ally's giggle is the cutest thing ever. She smiles real big and her eyes light up. It makes her look perfect and-

"Austin?" says the girl whose name starts with 'B'.

"Yeah, Brianna?" I say, snapping out of my thoughts about Ally. Where did those thoughts even come from?

"Um, it's actually Rosie, but anyway, I have to go now." says Rosie, which is apparently her name.

"Hey, buddy! I brought you your corn dog!" yells Dez.

"Dez! You don't have to yell! I'm right here!" I yell at the same volume.

"Oh, sorry man. By the way, you can't keep hitting on these random girls just to get your mind off of Ally. 'Cause, its gotten you into a lot of trouble lately. This is how all of your fights start out from." says Dez.

"Woah. Get my mind off of Ally? When did she get in the picture?"

"Dude, she's on your mind all the time. Sometimes, you confuse girls' names with hers. And, I caught you plenty of times, just staring at a wall ranting on about Ally. I could even quote you!'_Oh Ally. You're-_'"

"Okay! Let's stop it at that." I say to Dez.

"I'm just saying Austin. You've been in love with Ally this whole time. Who wouldn't? She's pretty hot! Plus, have you seen the way guys look at her now that she tried out skinny jeans!"

"Hey! Wait...how do they look at her?" I ask, curious.

"Well, they stare at her ass. Then, the move up her tank top and stare at her chest-"

"What! They shouldn't be staring at her like that!"

"And why might that be, Austin?" smirks Dez.

"Oh, uh-um- you see...uh, Bye!" I yell and run out.

While I was running, I bump into someone I thought I'd never see again.

The girl with the piercing blue eyes, the straight blonde hair, and the voice that sings about onion rings.

That's right, you guessed it.

_Cassidy._

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Wanna go shopping?" asks my BFF Trish.

"Sorry, Trish, but I have to go check on the store now. My lunch break is over."

"Kk, see you later, Als!" yells Trish

I think about how Austin calls me 'Als' as I walk towards Sonic Boom.

When i get there, I yell,"I'm coming for my shift now, Dad. I'll lock up when I'm done!"

"Okay sweetie. Don't let any strangers in!"

"Then what about the customers?" I laugh at my dad's forgetfulness

"Oh, right! Um...ooh I have one now! Don't talk to any strangers!"

"Dad!" I yell, while explaining to my dad that I'm working at a store.

"You know what. I'm done with this parenting talk. Just, have fun hunny!"

"I'll try!" Oh, dad. You know that I'll always love you. Just then, Dez comes running through the doors.

"Hey De-"

"ALLY! Do you know where Austin is?" asks Dez.

"Dez, Austin can take care of himself. He's old enough. You don't have to worry." I tell him.

"What? I'm talking about my turtle named Austin! And he's not old, he's only 2!" Then Dez runs of the store.

"That was the highlight of my day." I mumble. I guess I spoke too soon, because someone interesting walks through the doors.

Not Dez! Sure, he's interesting, but not what I'm talking about.

I'm talking about short, brunette, and green eyes interesting. Even arts and crafts camp interesting. Someone I haven't seen in 2 years.

That's right, you guessed it.

_Elliot._

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Come on. Think Dez! We need a plan to get Ally and Austin to admit they like each other." says Trish.

"Uh, Trish. We have a little problem."

"What is it? Spit it out, bozo!" Trish yells.

"Cass...an...uh- Cass.. C-Elli, uh" Trish starts to get annoyed and hits Dez in the head.

"OW! But anyway, Cassidy and Elliot are back." says Dez in agony.

Just then, they both turn around and see Cassidy talking to Austin and Elliot talking to Ally.

"Oh snap!"

* * *

**Hey guys! PLease review! My first fanfic btw! Oh make sure to check my other fanfic that will be called "Changed" I haven't started yet, but i have the plot in mind. I'll post the first chap. in a few hours! **

**Thx!**


	3. War

**Austin POV**

"Cas-Cassidy?"

"Yup! The one and only. How's it going, Blondie?" she says flirtatiously.

I find it funny that I still have a crush on Cassidy even though I haven't seen her in years.

"I'm great. So, you still up for that date you promised me?"

"You still remember?" she chuckles. I nod sheepishly.

"'Course I did."

"Well, good. Because I haven't forgotten either. Pick me up at 8, Blondie!" I just have a dumb smile as she leaves, but I say something that I know had to be a mistake.

"Sure thing, Ally!"

Oops.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Ell-Elliot?" I say, totally surprised.

"Hey Ally-gator!" Awww! He still has that sense of humor that I love.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!" I walk around the counter to give him a proper hug.

"Well, my dad has a business meeting here and I remember you told me that you were moving here. Sooooo, here I am!"

"Oh my gosh! This is great! I can't wait to catch up with you. It's been such a long time."

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch up, on let's say, um, a date?" he asks nervously.

Inside, I was doing jumps and flips. But everyone knows that I can't do that in real life. Some one will end up in the hospital.

"YES!" I scream. "I mean, (cough) um, sure, totally." I try to stay chill by putting one hand on my hip and the other on my forehead. Yup, that doesn't help.

"Great." says Elliot. At least he wasn't weirded out.

"I'll see you at 8 Ally!"

"Bye Austin!"

Woops.

* * *

At around 4pm, Austin comes running through the door. Oh, I need to tell him about my date. I know I like Austin, but, maybe I should just get my mind off of him.

"Austin!"

"Ally!" we yell at the same time.

"Ok, you go first!" we say again.

"Ha,ha. Anyway I'll go first." I say. "I have a date with Elliot! One of my camp friends!" I must be hallucinating because Austin did not just have a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I have a date with Cassidy." The look of disappointment was replaced with a smirk.

Cassidy? She's back? Since when?

"Cool." is all I say. "Um, well I better get ready for my date."

"Do you want to go on a double date? We could all meet up here, at Sonic Boom." offers Austin. Perfect, just perfect-note the sarcasm. If I don't accept his offer, he'll think I like him, and that can't happen.

"Definitely." I say, with all the confidence I can muster. I bet he thought I would say no, because his smirk was replaced with shock.

"See you then, Austin." I say flirtatiously.

* * *

**Austin POV**

Woah. What just happened? I was sure she was gonna say no! And that flirty talk? What was that?

I can't help but look at her ass as she walks away from me. Okay, I admit it. I have a tinsy-winsy crush on Ally. And I may have over heard her admitting to Trish that she likes me. I wanted to make her jealous by saying I had a date with Cassidy. Okay, so I have a crush on Cassidy, too. Don't judge me! It's my teenage hormones talking!

Gosh, when Ally started wearing those tight dresses, I thanked the Lord. 'Cause they shape her body perfectly! But if she wants to play the jealousy game, she can.

Two can play at this game.

* * *

"Wow, Cass, you look great!" I say enthusiastically.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she teases. "I can't wait to see Ally again. I missed all of you. Even Dez and Trish. By the way, are they dating yet?"

"Ha, like that will happen." Seriously, they fight all the time!

"Well, I think they will look like a cute couple." Keep dreaming Cassidy.

Once we get to Sonic Boom, I open the door for her.

"What a gentleman." she says. I know, I'm a nice guy...

Just then, some dude with green eyes and brown hair walks up to us.

"Hi, I'm Elliot. One of Ally's camp buds. You must be Austin." He holds out his hand for me to shake. I just give him the cold shoulder. Nobody takes my Ally away from me! I mean, um, just Ally. She's not mine(yet!).

"Oh don't mind, Austin. Hi! I'm Cassidy, Austin's date! You must be Ally's date!" Cassidy takes his hand instead.

"Yeah. She'll be here in a second. Her friend Trish is still doing some last minute fixes on her." he chuckles.

As soon as he says that, Trish comes out of the practice room's door and says, "Get ready for the beautiful, Ally Dawson!"

I hear Elliot and Cassidy whistling but I too was busy looking at this really cool guitar. Then, a finger taps my shoulder. I turn around see Ally standing there. She's probably saying something to me, but I couldn't hear. I zoned out. All I could do was check her out and think

_Holy Crap!_

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please review! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Probably not my best chapter, but I'll make a better one next time! I'm just really in to my other story for Austin and Ally "Changed" You should read it!**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**That's pretty much it!**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. You and I Go Hard

**Ally POV**

"Ugh. Trish, hurry up! Elliot has been waiting for 10 minutes! I already look good, so come on!" I yell at my BFF who has been working at my make up for 1 whole hour already. If I spend another minute her, I will go bizerk!

"Okay Okay! I'm done!" says Trish as she holds her hands up in surrender.

"I'll just introduce everyone to you."

I can hear the faint words, "Get ready for the beautiful, Ally Dawson!"

That's my cue.

In retrospect, I guess I'm just dressing fancy to impress Austin.

But look! He's not even paying attention to me! He's looking at some dumb guitar!

Gosh, the nerve of that boy!

That's it. I'm not gonna sit in the background anymore.

So I make my way over to Austin and tap him on the back.

"Hey Austin! Are you ready for the double date?"

No response.

"Um, how do I look?" I ask, desperate to start a conversation.

Nothing.

"Austin? Austin!"

Na-da.

"Pancakes!"

"..."

Seriously? He won't even respond to pancakes?

Okay. Here's my last option.

_SMACK!_

"OW! Wait! What, who's there?!" Finally! I thought he died!

"Austin...let's go!"

* * *

**Austin POV**

I was checking Ally out when suddenly..

_SMACK!_

"OW! Wait! What, who's there?!" Wow, smooth move Austin.

"Austin...let's go!" says Ally.

I'm such a doof! I totally zoned out for what, like, 15 minutes.

_'That's totally attractive!'_ I scold myself.

"Oh, right, um(cough), let's go." I stutter.

As we get to my car, I see Elliot open the door for Ally while she giggles.

I just stare daggers into his back and do the same for Cassidy.

"Aw, thanks Blondie!" she says.

Cassidy and I sit in the front and Ally and Elliot sit in the back.

Through the rear view mirror, I see Ally cuddle up next to Elliot.

_Elliot. More like Idiot._ I think.

* * *

Once we get to the restaurant, we tell the waiter that we'd like a booth.

So I sit next to Cassidy with Ally across from me and she sits next to 'Idiot' who's across from Cassidy.

Cassidy and Elliot are chatting away leaving Ally and I in an awkward state.

_I thought they were our dates..I guess not anymore._

"So, Ally you, um, look nice tonight." What am I saying? She always looks nice. Actually, no, she looks beautiful!

Stupid Austin!

**Ally POV**

Nice? That's it?

I was hoping for a different word, like, oh I don't know..pretty? Or beautiful? Or even great!

But nooooooooooooo. All I get is NICE!(take note on my inner angry face).

"Thanks, I guess."

And let the awkwardness ensue, again.

"Y'know," starts Austin, "Cassidy was signed to a record deal."

"Um, cool. You see, Elliot here was awarded by the president for donating to charity." I say, trying to top him off.

_**30 Minutes** **Later**_

"OH YEAH! WELL CASSIDY-"

"ELLIOT DID-"

"GUYS!" Cassidy and Elliot yell.

"What are you guys doing? You've been yelling for 30 minutes!" they yell.

"Uh huh." mumbles the whole entire restaurant.

"Oh I can explain. Austin was just being his dickhead self." I say.

"Oh no no no no no. Ally was being her smartass self!" he counters.

"That's it! I'm leaving." and I storm out of the room.

"Me too!" yells Austin and he leaves, going the opposite direction I went.

* * *

**With Cassidy and Elliot **

"Okay.."

"And our dates just left..."

"Want to go to the movies?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Please review! And if you haven't read my other stories yet, I recommend that you do!**

**I'm Loving my other story,"Changed" **

**Disclaimers:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Making Me Love You

**Ally POV **

I hate Austin! I don't get what the heck he saw in Cassidy. I mean, Elliot is- oh no! Elliot! I left him at the restaurant last night, I'm such a fool! I let my anger towards Austin take over my senses. Ugh! Now I ruined my date with a guy that I actually liked other than Austin. Why does fate do this to me? Unless, it meant that Austin and I were perfect for each other all along! Um, no, that's so unrealistic, Austin would never like me that way. I'm still just his best friend...

Well, a girl can dream!

After that tragic night, I went home to release my anger out on my bed. It wasn't the best strategy, but punching and screaming at my comforter works! It's the next day now, and I decided not to let last night bother me. So I'm on my way to the park.

The park is where I get inspiration for my songs and where I just want to relax. Hardly anyone goes here now because they all transferred to the new playground. The place I'm in was the old meadow, and I love it. It's peaceful, quiet, and serene.

I brought my mp3 player with me and plugged in my earbuds. On a breezy day like this, I love to pretend that I'm the only one in the world. Like I'm as carefree as a bird. In my head, time slows down, I'm soaring through the sky, and the wind is blowing my hair.

In reality, I look like a crazy person with my eyes closed and spinning around in the middle of a meadow. But at that moment, I really don't care about what people think about me.

**Austin POV **

I hate Ally! What's so great about that little 'Idiot' anyway? Cassidy is great- oh no! Cassidy! I left her at the restaurant last night! Geez, I'm such a jerk.

So now, I'm walking around to the old meadow that used to be the park. Being there makes me feel relaxed and calm.

When I reach the meadow, I see someone spinning around, with their hair flowing across their face. That's when I realize. It's Ally.

I've never seen her so beautiful. She reminds me of the little girl I remember from 3rd grade. The little Ally Dawson that wanted to be just like a bird, my best friend.

Wait, am I bipolar? I'm pretty sure that 5 seconds ago, I hated Ally. What the eff is wrong with me?

Oh yeah! That's right, I'm mad at Ally.

_Um, no you're not!_

Yeah I am!

_No, you're just jealous buddy! _

Who are you anyway?

_Wow, jealous and dumb. I'm your conscious! _

Hey! I'm not jealous, I'm mad!

_Keep thinking that dude... _

Ugh! Even my conscious is out to get me. Great!

But, hey, I'm not going to let Ally ruin my day. I'm pretty sure that I can have half of the meadow and she can have the other. Sounds civil enough.

I walk over to the opposite side she's on and let my mind wander off.

In a matter of 1 second, I'm driven back to reality with someone singing at the top of their lungs.

"_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do _

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world _

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok _

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly _

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world _

_Oh I'm just a girl_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_  
_Oh I'm just a girl _

While this person finishes the song, I can't help but think, You are something else Allyson Dawson...

and I chuckle to myself.

Now that's the little girl I always knew was inside of her. The side that loves music, is carefree, and oblivious to people watching her.

How could I stay mad at her anymore?

She's start at a new song, but I run over to her from behind and envelope her into my arms.

"Let go!" she yells, struggling from my grip.

"Only if you guess who." I smirk. Soon enough, she stops shifting around and recites my name with pure hatred.

"Austin." she scowls.

"You are correct!" I announce, in a game host kind of way. All she does is glare at me. I wanted the tension to slip away, but it just kept on growing. So I did the first thing that came to my mind, something I haven't done since third grade.

I pull her hair and yell, "You're it!" Just before I ran to avoid being tagged, I get a glimpse of an amused smile form on her face.

**Ally POV **

I can't reverse the smile that formed on my face. I know exactly what he did. And I'm so going to get him for it.

"Austin come back here!" I yell with fake anger.

"Catch me first!" he counters.

I swear, that boy is nothing but trouble. All of a sudden, I can't find Austin anywhere. The field is completely empty. That is, until a pair of arms grab me from behind and tickle the life out of me.

"Austin...(gasp)...please..spare(gasp).. me!" I choke out, trying to inhale breaths. My now red face is just adding to his amusement.

"Say the magic words!" he demands.

"I don't...(gasp) even know...(gasp) what... they(gasp)...are!"

"The only way of getting out of this is by saying, I'm the sexiest blonde guy in the world!" he laughs.

Oh, this boy will be the death of me.

"Austin is (gasp) the sexiest...blonde guy...(gasp) in the...(gasp)...world!" I manage to finish.

He finally stops and tells me, "Agreed."

I lay on the meadow, trying to stabilize my breathing while Austin plops down next to me. If only he knew that I knew where his ticklish spots were, and that I wasn't going to let him get away from tickling me senseless.

I suddenly straddle Austin onto the ground, tickling him in return.

"Ally...(gasp) please stop!" he pleads.

"Did you learn your lesson?" I question.

"Yes(gasp)!"

I remove my hands from his body, feeling victorious. But, we soon both realize the position we're in. I'm straddling Austin, with his hands on my waist. I blush like crazy, and in one swift movement, Austin switches our position. Now he's on top of me.

I actually like our position, but I'm not going to let him know.

I find him leaning in, with his face a few inches from mine. Is he really going to kiss me?

Boy was I wrong.

Instead, he whispers into my ear, "Just tell me when to stop."

My breath hitches and I feel him nipping at my shoulder. He leaves a trail of kisses going up my neck to my ear lobe. He nibbles at that part, as I feel sensation course through my body.

These sweet, little gestures turn into rough, and electrified ones as he sucks at my neck. He soon finds my extremely sensitive spot, and as he sucks that area, I moan his name.

"Want me to keep doing this baby?" he asks, while memorizing the curves of my body.

"Hell yeah..." I whisper to him.

"Then let's get out of here, and move to my bedroom."

"Definitely." is all I say as he picks me up, bridal style, to his car while still nipping at my shoulder.

Am I seriously going to give away my virginity to my best friend, who just plays girls? Am I that shallow?

Well, apparently I am, because I'm in his bedroom, with just my underwear and bra on, being pushed against his door.

Our cute little teasing kisses are past where we are now.

My back's against the door and my legs cling on to Austin's waist for dear life. His boner's even bigger than before and I'm grinding it like there's no tomorrow.

His hands hold me up from my ass, and from time to time, he'll give it a squeeze that makes me gasp every time. By now, we're past past making out. We're more like eating each other up. He's always in control though, and I find it intriguing.

He'll bite my lip, begging for entrance. Of course I like to tease him, so I never give in. Unless he squeeze's my ass again, which always makes me gasp, and uses that split second to enter his tongue into my mouth.

I'm trapped in between him and his bed now, while he desperately tries to untangle my bra clasp and I desperately try to take off his boxers. We manage to be drop naked in front of each other in no time, and we're both loving it.

I should probably be self conscious about him staring at my chest, but I'm too busy staring at tiny bit lower than his waist. We're pretty much thinking the same think by now.

'_Fuck.'_

* * *

** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been working on my other story. Don't be mad!**

**Disclaimer:**

**1) Don't own Austin and Ally**

**2) Don't own A Place In This World by Taylor Swift**

**Thanks guys and Please review!**


	6. Got You Stuck On My Body

**Ally POV **

Last night was a mistake.

Last night was a mistake.

Last night was a mistake.

Last night was a mistake.

I reiterate the sentence in my head as I walk to the mall so I could meet up with Trish. Okay, so that night may have been a mistake, but it was the best time of my life.

Oh what am I saying! He was my best friend, and I let him do me! That's why I called up Trish. I wanted to talk to her so she could help me sort this whole situation out. My mind is just clogged by the thoughts of last night.

The way he nibbled my ear.

The way he bite my neck.

The way his soft lips felt on mine...

I know that he probably did it with girls who were better than me, 'cause come on. I was a first timer. I don't know how I'll face him again. Awkward silence will be all there is between us.

"Girl! Snap out of it!" yells Trish. Wow, I was so caught up in my head that I didn't even realize that I made it over to my meeting place with Trish and sat myself down.

"Sorry, it's just...so many things are on my mind." Not.

"Well, spill!" Oh Trish, she just loves gossip.

"Fine, but promise not to tell anyone." I whisper to her.

"Ugh, why do you have to make things so hard on my part!" she whines.

So I send her a _Girl, you've got to be kidding me _look. She finally surrenders and I give her all the details.

"No way!" she squeals, excitedly. "My best friends did it! And with each other!"

"Oh my gosh Trish! Keep it down, nobody can know but you!"

"Right..." she whispers, as if she just realized what she did. Oh wait, she did just realize...

"I hope you know that what happened last night was a one time thing. It was a mistake, that's all." I clarify.

"Yeah, maybe the best mistake of your life!" she tells me.

"Well... is was exhilarating. What am I saying, it was great!" We start to fangirl simultaneously until the whole mall yells at us to shut up.

Eh, worth a shot, but I didn't know that the mall turned into a library.

"Anyway, let me get this straight. You like, or love, Austin. You did it with Austin. And you thought it was great doing it with Austin. Am I right so far?" she asks me.

"Pretty much..."

"Well, do you know if Austin likes you?"

"No, and I don't even think he enjoyed doing it with me. He probably done it with girls who had way more experience." I stare off into the distance, ashamed that I couldn't give him what he wanted.

"It's obvious this boy loves you, Ally. You always make up after fights, you're best friends. Nothing can come between you two. Plus, have you seen the way he looks at you when you're turned around?" I shake my head, answering no, while a smile tugs at the corners of my lips.

"You should pay attention more often. Gosh."

"Says the girl who gets distracted whenever someone says Free Shoes!" I counter.

"Shoes!? Free?! Where!?"

"Oh, y'know, just in the dumpster..."

"Dibs!"

"And there was two of us.." I chuckle.

I get up from my seat to leave, but as soon as I do, the last person I want to see bumps right into me.

And by the way, that rhymed.

* * *

**Trish POV **

"Ugh! Where are the shoes!?" I'm angrily rummaging through the dumpster, desperate to find the shoes Ally told me about.

Wait. She was lying, that little bitch! But she's my bff anyway.

I make my way back to my seat just to see Ally gone. _Great, she ditched me too! _ We so need a best friend talk when I see her. Oh well, I guess I'll just quit my job since I have nothing better to do. It was getting boring anyways.

_Umph! _

"Ow! Watch where you're going-Dez?"

"Oh hey Trish!" he answers cheerfully. God, that bozo is just rainbows and sunshines. Can't he be sad, or serious for once in his life?

"Have you seen my-" he starts to ask. I cut him off by saying, "Oh my gosh! Do you know what Austin and Ally did!"

"Oh my gosh what?!" Talk about being girly... Aw man, I promised Ally I wouldn't tell anyone about her night with Austin. Damn it.

"Um, never mind..." I say hesitantly.

"Come on, just tell me."

I stamp my foot repeatedly, trying to hold back my big mouth.

"Okay, well-"

What? I couldn't help myself.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had school and the case of writer's block. If you could chip in some ideas for this story, that would be great! I luv ya guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally! (****I mean, who on fanfiction does?)**

**Thanks! Review!**


	7. We Con't Do This No More

**Hey guys! How long do you want this story to be btw? I honestly don't know how long this will end up, so if you guys could give me an idea, please tell me in the review box. That would be great! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, busy... I mean, who isn't busy? Anyway, let me get on with the story. **

* * *

**Ally POV **

"Oh, um...hey Austin." I say awkwardly. I don't think I was ready to talk to him yet.

"Hey Ally..." he tells me, in the same tone. So I guess I'm not the only one who feels weird right now.

"So about last night-"

"Austy!" screams a blonde chick. She comes up to Austin, wraps her arms around him and forces him into a full out kissing session.

Did he really get a new girl? And we didn't even talk about last night?

So you're telling me that nothing about what we...uh, did...meant anything to him?

Well let me tell you something.

That's just cold.

**Austin POV **

I know what you're thinking. I'm a horribly person. I just, well, did it, with my best friend, who I have feelings for, and the next day I find a girl to make out with. That's what you're thinking, right?

Trust me, I have a reasonable explanation. At least I think it's reasonable.

You see, I was scared. I was scared that Ally might not have liked me, might not have talked to me, or might not have returned my feelings. Basically, I was scared of rejection. Not just any rejection, but rejection from Ally.

My best friend.

The love of my life.

My other half.

My soul mate.

Wow, when did I get so into poetic and emotional crap? Anyway, that's why I went for a new girl. I wanted to get my mind off of Ally and my feelings for her. So I could get over her, because I know she's not going to return my feelings.

I mean, she felt so good.

Her lips, her body, her melodious moans. Ugh! Poetic and rhyming crap, again! Gosh, Ally's rubbing off on me. See! That's exactly why I needed a new get away.

Is that a good enough explanation for you?

**Ally POV **

I thought I knew what heartbreak felt like, when I saw Austin with all those girls before. But now I know exactly how it feels. I mean, I just did it with my best friend, and he moves on for goodness sake! Does he have no pity? Or soul? Or heart?

You know what, enough of this bullshit. I won't let him play with my feelings anymore.

What am I going to do you ask?

Well, I'm going to find myself someone who'll actually enjoy me.

That's right everybody.

Ally D's going to a bar and getting laid.

Believe it and deal with it.

* * *

"You're what now?!" I'm currently sitting in my bedroom with my best girl friend, Trish, and I told her probably the biggest news of my life. She's been to so many bars that I thought, why not ask her where the best place is?

"Omg! My bff is finally being, dare I say, FUN!" Obviously, Trish is taking this very well,but not hiding her excitement.

"Okay, so we need to find you a dress, some heels, jewelry..." I let Trish rant on while I went to check my closet to see if whatever I had was worthy enough for a club.

Red dress.

No.

Blue dress.

No.

Tablecloth dress? Since when did that get in there?

Garbage.

Yup, Trish is right. I definitely need to go shopping.

**Trish POV **

Oh god, I didn't see this coming! My best friend, the nerd girl, is actually going to a club/bar! Total freak out!

Time to work my magic and make her look sexy. I especially need to make her look good because we're going to the bar that Austin and I go to all the time.

We're going to show him what he's missing out.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review! I will update when I can! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Luv ya!**


	8. Stopped Using My Head

**Ally POV **

"Trish, we've been at it for hours! My legs are going to give out!" I complain. Because seriously, Trish has had me at the mall for 5 entire hours. And all we're doing is looking for a couple of clothes for me to wear at the club. It's not like we're buying the whole mall!

"Well, I guess someone hasn't been passing P.E. lately." What? I get one F in physical education and Trish goes all out on me. Excuse me for not being physically coordinated!

As soon as we get back to my house, Trish forces me into my room and tells me to immediately change into the clothes she bought me. I hope their not to inappropriate-

Oops, spoke to soon.

Is she kidding me? Did she really just buy me a shirt where the only thing covered are my...stuff... I'm pretty sure we didn't need to waste money if I could have cut something up that'll look just like this.

"Trish!" I yell to her through the door. "What is up with this stuff? I might as well just show up naked!"

"Don't judge me! People always wear this stuff to clubs. Actually, the clothes I bought you will make you look more modest than the rest of those sluts. So You should be thanking me." Trish beams.

"Sure. Thank you for making me look exactly like a slut. I appreciate your help!" I hope she gets the sarcasm.

"No problem Ally! What are best friends for?" She definitely didn't catch it. I think we need a little talk about that...

* * *

**Austin POV **

"Lindsey! Get off of me! I already told you that we were breaking up. How much clearer to I have to be?" Gosh, this chick seriously needs to go back to first grade. Or even Pre-K.

"Come on Austy. I know you want me. All you have to do is come here, and I'll give you what you want." she says seductively. Man, she might not have a brain, but she definitely knows how to get my teenage hormones running.

Yet, for some reason or another, I don't want to just play with girls anymore. I want someone who I can actually love, who I can be myself around. Some one who actually gets me and will love me back. Some one who can steal my heart and make me go insane by just looking at me. And there's only one person who can fill that spot. But I pushed her away.

She has beautiful brown eyes. She has long, curly ombre locks. She has an IQ of 1000. She has a friendly personality. She has a smile that shines brighter than the sun. She knows me more than anyone. She has my heart.

And best of all, her name fits perfectly with mine.

Worst of all, she probably doesn't love me back.

She's the only one who can change my mind, change my ways and morals, and change my personality. And she was able to do that. All I want to do is hold her in my arms and never let her go. I want to love her until the end of time and always be there for her. But it's too late now.

"Sorry Lindsey, but this just isn't working out. See you around, I guess." And that's when I dash out of the room.

I really need to start thinking straight. Maybe a drink will help me calm down. And I know just the place to go.

Maybe I'll see Trish dancing away while being high there, too.

* * *

**Ally POV **

"Hurry up Ally!" Trish yells to me. I can't do this. I'd be breaking all my morals, well, I sort of already broke them when I..did it..with Austin. But I still can't do this. I mean, I can't even dance! I'd just embarrass myself, and in front of complete strangers who are probably going to post my shame online. I need to back out of this.

"Trish. I think you should just go. I-uh-have to-um-clean the back yard?" That was the worst excuse I've ever heard myself say.

"Ally, you can't fool me.1) You're a terrible liar. 2) You stuttered, which meant you were bluffing. And 3) Who cleans their backyard? So come and bring your butt over here." she tells me. Ugh, you can't ever fool Trish, she's just that good.

"Whhhhhyyyyy!?" I whine to her.

"Okay. I'm giving you 5 minutes to meet me in my car. You already know what happens when you make me wait too long. So I expect you to be there in 5 minutes tops." Oh gosh, I do know what happens when you make her wait.

So I make my way to her car door and I tell her, "Let's get this over with."

"That-a-girl." she tells me.

I know I'm going to regret this later.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know that the chapters aren't that long, but sometimes I don't like rushing the story. Plus I love leaving you guys on the edge! The next chapter will be about the club and such, so get ready!**

**Austin, it's about to go down!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Thanks and review!**


	9. Trying To Tell You No

**Ally POV **

"No! I'm not going in that death hole!"

Okay, so my plan of going to a club has some what failed already. I'm currently holding on to Trish's car door for dear-life. Because I'm sure that I don't want to die of intoxication of alcohol and/or trauma of drunk people trying to eat each other up.

Yup, not dying today.

"ALLY! Come on!" Trish says exasperatedly.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! But your not getting a ride home!" And with that, she leaves me in the dark and haunting parking lot.

_Omg! Your such a great friend Trish! _I thought. So I had no choice but to follow her. I'd rather die in there with a bunch of other people than die alone in a parking lot.

I've already lost Trish in the club, so that was fail part 2. I have no idea where in the bar I am right now, so I just go and find a seat near the bartender. This moment will be marked as "the first time Ally Dawson will get tipsy" on my calender.

"What do you want?" says the bartender lazily. Wow, talk about being rude.

"Surprise me." I really don't care about my drink right now. All I have to do is get out of here as fast as I can. Or, as fast as I can find Trish.

* * *

**Austin POV **

Damn. I've never seen the club this packed before. I can easily spot Trish's loud dress on the dance floor, lap dancing some dude. You just gotta love Trish. Not ashamed of anything. I chuckle as I watch her for a few moments before going the bartender.

"Sup Jake." Oh yeah. He and I are pretty tight. Considering the fact that I come here often.

"Hey Austin. Want the regular?"

"You got it." I nonchalantly glance around the room, looking for something to do. I don't feel like doing someone tonight. Besides, my heart goes out to only one girl now. I should probably lay off the ladies.

Jake finally slides my drink over to me and I finish it in one gulp. Stress is killing me, so I might as well drain my thoughts out. I casually look around the room some more, but a familiar voice catches me off guard.

"Thank you." she says to Jake, as he hands her the drink she ordered. Turns out, the girl, to whom my heart goes out to, is sitting right a cross from me.

_Ally?! _

* * *

**Ally POV **

Finally. That bartender should be fired. It took him like 30 effing minutes to give me that drink! Sheesh!

The stress I've been going through this week helps me chug it down easily. That tingling sensation courses through my body and relief settles in. This is actually not as bad as I thought.

A new presence plops itself in the seat next to me. I chose to ignore it, but its stare was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I look to see who it is and ladies and gentlemen, it's the one and only...Austin Moon!

The guy who makes me insane.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Um, isn't it obvious? I'm trying to get you out of my fucking mind so I could think straight! I don't want to be part of you stupid little games anymore, Moon! So let me drown myself and get out of my confusing shit of a life!

That's what I'm dying to say to him, but, I just can't bring myself to say it.

"Heeeyyyyyy dude! Wassssuuuppp?" And here goes fail part 3. I just had to get nervous and have my voice go up an octave. Way to go Dawson! [insert sarcasm]

"Ally, come on. Answer my question." Austin tells me, not letting the subject go.

This boy is getting on my nerves right now. How can he be so nonchalant when A) We did IT with each other and B) he decided to get in with another girl the day after our, lets just say, intimate mishap. Very intimate mishap, to be exact.

Did he not think about my feelings when that happened? Did he not think that meant anything to me? Does he still not get that I've been in love with him since, forever! And did he not get that he broke my heart?!

Nope, I guess not.

"Austin. Just leave me alone." I have to keep my cool. If he gets on my last nerve, I'm going to blow up. So all I have to do is ignore him, and things will go perfectly fine. I hope.

I leave him sitting at the bar table to go find the bathroom. Maybe I can lock myself in there where nothing can harm me. That sounds like a good plan.

I rush to the secluded hallway, but I hear footsteps catching up to me. That better not be Austin. I swear this boy will be the cause of my death. So I walk a little faster. Just a few more feet and I can make it to the-

"Ally!" the anonymous person grabs my wrist and pulls me to face them. And look everyone! It's Austin Moon! Again...

"I told you to leave me alone, Austin!" I say to him with all the anger I can muster.

"Why?"

Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me right now!? After what I've been through, with him, he has the nerve to ask me why? That's it, I'm done with keeping my cool.

"Figure it out yourself! And here's a helpful tip. Listen to what somebody says in the future! Like when they tell you to leave them alone!" With that, I shove past him, looking to find Trish.

Fail part 4.

* * *

**Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! I hope you like this chapter! **

**BTW: I do not encourage teenage drinking. I'm totally against it! I hope you are too!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Thanks and review!**


	10. Probably Hating Myself

**Ally POV **

Asshole! Stupid asshole! What's so hard about the term, leave me alone!? Nothing! Even a kindergarten kid would understand the concept of leave me alone!

I finally found Trish and begged her to drive me home to my apartment. Of course, my pleading cries made her give in, so I'm perfectly safe in my room. I locked all the doors and closed all my curtains so I'm sitting in the dark.

Why can't guys understand what girls go through? Why can't they understand our fragile hearts? Can you tell me why?

I can tell you why.

Because all guys are little stupid assholes. That's right, I went there.

All my emotions were about to rush out of me in the form of tears when a loud pounding knock interrupted my train of thought. All I was thinking at the moment was, 'who would come knocking at my apartment door at 12 pm? Oh gosh! It's a robber!'

Okay, so it probably wasn't a robber. Don't judge me, I'm not thinking straight right now! I reluctantly find my way to the door and open it, just to see...Austin Moon! Again, again...

Now, all I'm thinking about is my three simple words. The three words I told him at the club. Leave me alone! That's all I'm asking him to do!

"What?" I ask harshly. I hardly had any time to react when he pushed past me and welcomed himself into my apartment.

"What the heck? I never said you could come in here!" I scolded him.

"Forget that! I want to know why you're ignoring me! And why you want me to leave you alone. We're best friends for fuck's sake!" he says.

All I wanted to do at that very minute was to yell. Yell my heart out because this dude right here is too oblivious to be alive. I can't believe I helped him get to fame!**(A/N: Sorry! I think I forgot the part in which Austin was famous and Ally was his songwriter. So right now, just plant that idea in your mind!)**Oh that's right, I helped him because I love him with all my heart.

And what sucks is that I still love him. And he doesn't see it.

"You are the dumbest person alive, Moon! You just don't see or get it do you?! And you never will, because you're too busy doing it with other girls to even give a damn!" I yell to him.

"Shut up! Just shut up! All I needed was for you to give me answers, and all I get is an angry bitch who's yelling at me for not knowing something." he yells back.

Oh, so I'm a bitch now, huh? You know what, I'm finished with this. I'm finished with arguing. I'm finished with all these apologies. And I'm definitely finished with Austin Moon.

It's gotten to the point where my heart is hurting and I just can't take it anymore.

"That's it! Get OUT!" I yell.

"Fine! I don't need your stupid, amateur songs anymore and I most definitely don't need you!" he says, storming through the living room of my apartment.

"Oh yeah? Well, you can't write a song for your damn life! I helped you get to the top! You hear me you idiot!" I take whatever is closest to me and throw it at him.

It didn't get to him because he was already out the room, slamming the door in the process.

"I still love you, Moon." I whisper these words to myself as I let the first tear of many roll down my cheek.

"And I always will."

* * *

**Austin POV **

Our worst argument. Ever.

The lousy thing about it was that I lied. I lied to her when I said I didn't need her. I lied to her when I said her songs were stupid. I lied to her when I called her an angry bitch.

The truth is, I can't live without her. I need her. My heart breaks with each step I take, leaving her apartment. This isn't right.

We're going to have to make up sooner or later. because we're Austin and Ally. The dynamic duo. We're friends and partners, always.

But something tells me that we won't be apologizing any time soon.

"I still love you, Ally." I whisper these words to myself as I let the first tear of many roll down my cheek.

"And I always will."

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! And drumroll please...LET THE DRAMA BEGIN! Lol! Please review!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Thanks!**


	11. One More Night

**Ally POV **

"Think of a fucking song! I haven't posted a new video in months, thanks to your busy schedule!" Here comes another heated argument. Turns out, he couldn't write a song, just as I expected. And so he came marching back to my apartment today, demanding for a new song. Well guess what Austin Moon, you're not getting one.

"You're blaming this on me? What happened to being partners in this situation? We both have to cooperate! Don't you give a shit about what song you'll be singing? Or do you just want some crappy song and expect to stay famous?!" My face, red from screaming and tear-stained from stress, stares him straight in the eye.

"We agreed that for this partnership, I'd sing the songs and you'd write them! I'm doing my part, what about you? Where are the songs, huh? I don't see any around!"

"Who said writing songs was easy? It's a process, dumbass! And you expect me to just throw a song at you ready every week? I have school, too! And I actually try to get exceptional grades, unlike somebody!" I yell to him. I just can't take it anymore. Go ahead, let him take me for granted.

"I need someone who'll help me with my career! Not someone who'll make a song in their free time!" I guess all he see's is someone who doesn't care about him, or his career. I guess he just sees me as someone who just writes his songs and can't give him what he expects.

"Then go and find a new song writer because apparently, I haven't helped you with your career..." I tell him, less audibly than before. A final tear escapes my eye, containing all the emotion I had at the moment.

**Austin POV **

"Then go and find a new song writer because apparently, I haven't help you with your career..." These are the words that left her mouth as a single tear rolls down her beautiful face.

I miss being best friends, when everything was so simple and figured out. I miss being able to hug her and make her laugh just to see her beautiful smile. Because she's the best damn thing that ever happened to me. But time has passed and we grew apart. Things have changed and might not ever change back.

So I have a decision. I could stay here with the love of my life and apologize right now. or I could walk right out her door to move forward in my career.

"I guess I will then." And that's when I grab my jacket and walk out of her apartment, slamming the door.

**Ally POV **

The slamming of the door is all I hear before the rest of my tears come falling down my face. That's when I finally break down, seeming vulnerable and fragile because I let my walls down.

Just then, my apartment door flings open once again and my slightest bit of hope is that it would be Austin. But that's unlikely, seeing as we're not even best friends anymore.

_Flashback_

_"Ally! Are you okay?" Austin comes running up to me by the swing set while I cry my eyes out._

_"Jacob hit me! He's in my class!" I explain to Austin as he pulls me into a hug. I don't know how, but the warmth of his hugs always calm me down._

_"It's okay Alls! I'll beat him up for you! Nobody can hit my Ally and get away with it!" he tells me angrily._

_"It's okay Austin. I just need a friend right now. I need you by my side." That's when I lean my head on his shoulder and cuddle up to his side. _

_Austin's look softens as his kisses the side of my head, reassuring me that everything will be okay. And that's why I love my best friend._

_End of Flashback _

I miss those times. When I could always count on Austin to be there for me. And when things were as simple as baking a cake. But things aren't like that anymore. And neither are we.

When I snap out of my little flashback, I realize who just entered my apartment.

"Trish?" I ask, my breath still scratched from all my crying and shouting.

"Ally, what happened?" She asks me. Trish is always there for me, she's my best friend. But I'll always need Austin. There's just something about him, a quality, that he'll have over anyone else.

"A fight. With Austin."

"Well, isn't that fine? Because you guys always fight, but you'll make up again tomorrow. Won't that happen?"

"Trish, you don't get it. This wasn't just any fight. This fight ended our whole partnership. And possibly our friendship..." I turn my head to look at the photos I have hung up on my wall. Photos that bring back memories of all the good times Austin and I had. And probably the last memories I'll ever have with him.

Picture one: Austin and I on Halloween. He was peanut butter and I was jelly.

Picture two: Austin and I at the beach. He's carrying me on his back while running into the water.

Picture three: Austin and I passed out on the couch. Yeaaaahhhh, we were pretty tired that day...

I just don't get what changed between us. If only I had one more night.

* * *

**Omg! I feel horrible for not updating in a while! i'm so sorry, i've just been so busy and have been experiencing writer's block again...since I was studying for finals, all my brain could think of was of science and math! I still have finals next week, so I will try to update as much as I can this weekend! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if I can get over 12 reviews today, I'll hopefully post another chapter tonight! Remember to review guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**don't own Austin and Ally**

**Thanks!**


	12. Guilty As Hell

**Austin POV **

Who am I supposed to go to now? I just lost the best girl in the world, the best songwriter in the world, and most importantly, I lost my best friend. And I just _had _to walk out on her like that, because my little ass self claimed that my music career was more important that Ally. I regret everything I said to her.

I _do _need her.

Her songs _aren't _stupid.

_I'm _the one that's stupid.

This is all just wrong. I would go running back to her and apologize, but all we ever end up having is an argument. I'm sick of it. And I'm sure she wouldn't forgive me anymore. Even I wouldn't forgive myself. I was just being a conceded jerk towards her and that doesn't deserve to be forgiven. I understand that.

If only she knew I love her. If only we were 10 again, so I could fix all my wrong doings. So I could tell her I love her. So I could tell her that I'm all hers.

But she doesn't deserve someone like me. I can't give her the world when I just waste my time on girls and bars and clubs. I can't give her the best when all I can afford is a mini apartment that's not even big enough for me.

And Ally deserves the best. She deserves to have a happy life, with no troubles. I can't promise that. Yet, she does need someone who loves her.

For who she is.

And I could be that someone.

Maybe, maybe it's time that I just go for what my heart wants. Maybe I should take charge and not let anything get into my way. because if you think about, what's a happy life without someone who loves you? And without someone to love.

It's absolutely pointless.

**Ally POV**

I can't take it anymore.

Losing Austin is like losing a part of me. He knows me inside out and more importantly, he has my heart. He's my missing puzzle piece and I can't live without him. But obviously, he can live without me.

As you can see, he walked out of my apartment door. Not giving a damn about what I felt about that.

Nowadays, we can't even talk to each other. it's all yelling to crying to leaving to apologizing. I'm tired of that process. I miss being able to talk to him about everything. I miss being able to make him laugh and smile. I miss having those random comforting times with him.

I miss being Austin and Ally.

When we'd chase each other around the field with no care in the world, as our parents watched us from a distance. When we'd share everything, from ideas, to song lyrics, to secrets. I miss those times when we would just be ourselves.

But the past has been buried with the present and all those little antics are long gone. Forgotten.

Just like our friendship.

**Trish POV **

What happened with Austin and Ally? I mean, I was used to them getting into small fights and then making up the next day, but this is getting serious. I just don't get what the problem is.

If only they knew how they felt about each other. Everything would be easier to handle and resolve. That's right...I know Austin likes Ally. If you haven't noticed, I know a lot of things. Like how you can't pronounce the letter 'P' without opening your mouth. And how you just tried to do it. And how you're thinking about how stupid you were doing it.**(1) **

Anyway, that was totally off topic.

I just wish things were back to the way they were. But now that Austin doesn't have a song writer, how will his career move forward? I, as his manager, have to do something about it.

I need someone who will temporarily be his songwriter, for as long as we can get Austin and Ally back together.

_"But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care." _

I almost pass this girl singing while getting lost in my head. She's one of those people who randomly carry a guitar and play for money on the street. And i've got to say...she's pretty good.

Maybe she can be Austin's new songwriter. Well, at least for now.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry this is a short chapter, but many of these chapters will be short because I'm still in school...booo. I'll try to finish this story as fast as i can. i enjoy all of your reviews so keep them coming! Tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Don't own Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato**

**(1) i sort of got this idea from the internet lol!**

**Thanks! Please tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews!**


	13. Maia

_"But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care." _

This singing almost gets unnoticed by Trish. She thinks deeply about the lyrics and the meaning of the song. And how the girl's beautiful voice complements the song. _She's amazing!_ Thinks Trish. _Almost as good as Ally. _

_But that's outrageous. We'll always need Ally. She's part of our team. And they're meant to be together. But right now, Austin needs to focus on his career. He told me he wanted to get to the top, and I promised. This is a promise I can't break, even if it means strict business 24/7. _

"Hello. I'm Patricia. Manager of Austin Moon." She greets with, strangely, a very formal tone.

"Hi! I'm Maia! And I've definitely heard of Austin Moon. He's an amazing musician and has inspired me to pursue my music career." Maia gladly shakes Trish's hand while Trish winces at her 'way to perky' Australian accent.

'Well, Maia. You certainly have some talent in your fingertips. Did you write that song?"

"Yes! I have. Actually, I wrote it a while back and I decided to spruce it up. So that was my final product."

"I can tell you that you have most certainly captured the essence of the meaning of this song in your lyrics. I like it. If I can hear more from you, I'll consider making you Austin Moon's new songwriter. How does that sound?"

"Seriously? I'll work on some demos right now! Thank you and I won't let you down Ms ...?"

"Rosa. Call me Ms. Rosa."

"Ms. Rosa. Great!" As this Maia girl fades into the crowd, Trish's smile returns to her face.

_I won't let you down Austin. You'll get to the top, don't worry. _

* * *

Ally was casually working in Sonic Boom, a daily routine, when an unusual event took place. A young and good-looking blonde bursts through the front doors, startling many customers.

"A ROBBER!" One yells. If only they new that this wasn't a robbery, but a love-driven action dedicated to the young brunette who was currently working at the counter.

"Ally, please listen to me. Please." Austin begs. He's desperate now, and will do anything to get her attention. And trust me, Austin Moon does _not _beg.

"There's nothing to listen to. You already said you didn't need me, and I'm o-okay with that."

**Austin POV **

"There's nothing to listen to. You already said you didn't need me, and I'm o-okay with that." I can definitely tell that she's lying. The way she chokes on her words, it kills me inside. I never meant to hurt her. I need to make things right.

"Ally, don't listen to the bullshit I said to you before! I was wrong. I need you Ally, you're my best friend and nothing will change that. And you're the best songwriter out there. We need each other Ally."

"Who's says I need you?" And here comes the stubborn Ally.

"Because." I pause, thinking abut how I should word this. "Without me, you're just 'Ally'. Without you, I'm just 'Austin'. And trust me, it sounds _much _better when we're together. Because we're '_Austin & Ally'._"

I see a small smile tug on her lips, and I'm thankful that we haven't gone to full-out arguing. But I still miss when we could be ourselves.

"Austin, I-" Just as she was about to open up to me, finally, she gets cut off my the booming voice of no other than Trish. '_Great timing Trish.' _I think to myself.

"Austin! Great, I found you! Good news! I found you an amazing new songwriter!" she exclaims happily.

Huh? I never requested for a new songwriter, I mean, I have one right here. I turn around to face Ally once again, but my heart breaks when I look at her.

She's heartbroken. Shocked, angry, betrayed. A mix of feelings and more that I can't describe. A tear threatens to fall down her lovely face as she tries her best to regain composure.

"Th-that's great Austin." Her smile is as fake as the plant in the corner (yeah, Sonic Boom has fake plants because they're too lazy to care for real ones...) as she speaks those words. "See, you don't need me. I'll just be holding you back. You can move on in your career without me."

Those are her last words as she leaves the counter and rushes up to the practice room. Before she closes the door, I catch the look on her face, but it was covered by the waterfall of her tears.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long again! I know that it's summer, but let's face it. Everyone can get lazy! I know that was a lame ass excuse, but it's the truth! Plus, I've been having writer's block! I hope I can update soon for you guys! Thank you for waiting patiently and supporting me through out! I'll probably end this story at 20 chapters, so only about 7 more to go! **

**Review your thoughts about this chapter! I'm sorry it's short, but I had to end it there! SUSPENSE! Haha!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Ciao for now my lovely fanfiction friends! I love you all!**

**~geeksrchic**


End file.
